No Regrets
by NickiForDraco
Summary: I guess that muggle saying isn't as hard as everyone makes out... Living with no regrets is actually quite easy!


**A/N: This was a challenge fic for EveryShiningStar and my prompt was 'regret' :) Enjoy!**

I stood under the tree anxiously waiting, hoping that I wouldn't be caught. I glanced at the watch on my left wrist. He was late. I felt a pang of fear as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I instantly regretted coming as I spun and climbed the tree I was waiting under. I slipped and scratched my elbow on a stump where a branch had obviously been.

'Crap!' I mumbled to myself as I continued to climb higher into the tree.

'Harry? Are you here?' I heard him call and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

'Up here Draco, you scared the life out of me you idiot!' I hissed, still trying to stay quiet.

'Sorry! I couldn't get away,' He then started to climb up the tree.

'Ah! What're you doing? I'm gunna fall in a second!' I panicked.

'Stop being such a girl, you won't fall!' He said as he sat down on the branch next to me. I also regretted climbing the tree.

He got comfy and then carefully wrapped an arm around my waist. I moved closer to him, trying to keep my balance.

'Stop squirming,' Draco whispered in my ear.

'What if your dad comes out here and sees us? He'll freak out! I can't believe you talked me into coming here in the first place!' I panicked even harder. Lucius would surely kill me if he found me in his gardens, up a tree, with his son.

'He won't find out if you stop squirming and panicking!'

I sighed.

'You're right… I'm sorry,'

'Don't be sorry,' He smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips.

'Have you told Weasley and Granger yet?' Draco said suddenly.

'You think I would actually tell them? I know Hermione wouldn't care too much but Ron… Well let's just say he'd rather go on a shopping spree with Voldemort than hear that his best mate is gay with his supposed rival.' I laughed.

'True… but hey, you never know… we could send him on a shopping spree with Voldy?' Draco grinned.

I started to laugh, maybe a little too hard because I almost lost my balance; Draco quickly put his arm on my back to stop me falling.

'WHOA!'

'HARRY BE CAREFUL!' Draco screamed.

I regained my balance and chuckled.

'Well… that was close.'

'Please, be more careful, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt.' Draco smiled and leant in for another kiss. I felt daring and lifted both arms off the branch and wrapped them around Draco's neck.

'DRACO?' I heard someone call; it made me jump and loose balance again, this time I grabbed Draco's shirt to keep myself balanced but he grabbed mine to keep himself balanced too. Next thing I knew we were both plummeting towards the ground, screaming. I instantly regretted letting go of the tree with both hands… I seemed to be regretting a lot.

'Oomph!'

'Ouch!' We both whined as we hit the ground. We took one glance at each other and started laughing again and hugging.

I heard someone clear their throat and we both instantly stopped laughing and looked up to see the ice cold glare of Lucius Malfoy. He stood there in a huff with his clean robes and platinum hair. He seemed to be so furious that his face was going a slight pink colour.

'Hey there buuuudddyyyy!' Draco said stupidly.

'Draco, what is the meaning of this?' Lucius snapped, looking from Draco to me and back again with a beetroot red face.

'Awww, nothing much really just hanging around, ya know the usual.' He laughed harder and I couldn't contain myself as I burst into fits of uncontrollable, loud laughs.

'Draco Malfoy you will stop that horrendous laughing this moment, and Potter, you will get off my property right this second or I'll have the ministry knocking on your door!' He screamed.

'Whoa man, you just need to relax, take a break or something!' I said casually as I stifled my laughter as best I could… which wasn't very good.

'Chill out!' Draco said through suppressed giggles.

'That is it!' Lucius drew his wand in a swift movement and I regretted being smart to him when I should have just kept my mouth shut.

'Uhh, Draco?' I said quickly.

'Yes honey?'

'I think we should run!' I shouted.

We didn't think twice as we both got to our feet and ran as fast as we could out of Malfoy Manner and down the street out of site and hiding in a small alley. Moments later we heard a faint popping sound and Lucius strolled past the darkened alley glancing around as he went and I pressed my body hard against the stone wall, holding back my laughter as best I could. He didn't see us and I let out a breath of air, thankful that he didn't spot us hiding there.

'Well… that went well,' Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

'Instantly regret running.' I said plainly.

'Why?'

'Because now you can't go back home…' I said seriously.

'Oh well… I'll come live with you!' He said cheerfully as he gripped my hand and started walking deeper into the alley.

'Mmm… I'm sure the Dursleys will love that…' I said sarcastically

'Who cares what they think? And anyway, if not, we both have enough money to last us our whole lives!' He said happily.

'Hey… yeah!' I said, now excited.

Okay, so in the end I don't think I really did regret going to the Manor or climbing that tree or running from his dad that day, because now it's two months later, and I live with Draco in an apartment of down-town London and I've never been happier. The Dursleys barely let me walk in the front door to get my stuff when I told them Draco was coming to live with us. Hermione and Ron took the news okay, Ron's still not speaking to me much but I know he'll eventually come around and to my surprise… I didn't regret telling them…

So I guess that old muggle saying isn't as hard as everyone makes out… Living with no regrets is actually quite easy!

A/N: This was my first attempt at cute, light humor… Please review and tell me how it went! :D Thanks a ton guys!


End file.
